bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Memphis Garrett
|nickname= |Season=10 (US) |Place=2nd |Votes= 3 |Votestowin= 0 |Alliances= The Renegades |Loyalties= Keesha Smith Renny Martyn Dan Gheesling |HOHs=0 |Nominations= 4 (Weeks 4, 7, 9 & Day 66) |Vetos=3 (Weeks 7, 8 & 9) |Days=71 |OtherPrizes= Mint Condition 1969 Chevrolet Camaro |Currently=Runner-Up |birthdate = |hometown = Denver, CO|occupation = "Mixologist"|Currently1 = Runner-Up|TwitterUserName = MemphisGarrett|InstagramUserName = memphisgarrett|FacebookUserName = memphis.garrett}} Robert "Memphis" Garrett was the runner-up of ''Big Brother 10''. He was a member of The Renegades alliance, made it to the Final 2 but lost the finale prize to his alliance member Dan in a unanimous 7-0 vote, placing 2nd and becoming first of four finalists to receive zero jury votes to win in Big Brother North American history. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Memphis is a very charismatic young man who, as a teenager, once sold fake Nike sport shoes on street corners. He currently works as a "Mixologist," which he insists should not be confused with a bartender. Memphis attended Florida State University and earned an Associate College Degree in Event Management. Memphis has been with his girlfriend for the past three years and they've lived together for a year and a half. His father died when he was a teenager and he has a great relationship with his mother, who he considers a hero, and gets along with his stepfather. He describes himself as outgoing, energetic and active. His perfect romantic partner is fun, energetic and happy. He loves to eat seafood, watches "Entourage" on television and listens to Johnny Cash as well as other kinds of music. He likes to play basketball and enjoys working out and hiking. He also loves his Doberman Pincher named Diesel. His birth date is December 6, 1982.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/15603/ Player History - Big Brother 10 Competition History Voting History Post Big Brother * Memphis served as a Groomsman at Dan Gheesling's wedding on July 2, 2011. Trivia * Memphis won the first competition in Big Brother 10 winning a new car. Although Steven won the rock, paper, scissors competition against him, Steven jumped out of the car with time running out. However, as it turned out, Big Brother couldn't give Memphis the car because it already had an owner. The car was almost immediately returned to that owner and Memphis got an undisclosed amount of money as consolation. * Memphis is one of the six houseguests, along with Daniele Donato, Cody Calafiore, Paul Abrahamian, Jason Roy, Ross Mathews, Tyler Crispen, and Kaycee Clark to win 3 POVs and make the Final 2. ** Coincidentally, all except Kaycee became runners-up. * Memphis is the third houseguest to make to the Final Two without winning a Head of Household competition. The first two are Will Kirby in Big Brother 2 and Michael Ellis in ''Big Brother 5''. *Memphis is the first runner-up to receive no jury votes to win the game. He was followed by Karen Singbeil in Big Brother Canada 5, Ricky Williams in Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US) and Anthony Douglas in Big Brother Canada 7. *Memphis always voted with the majority. References ---- Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 10 (US) Contestants Category:Runner-Ups